Suprises In Store
by Toadface
Summary: Harry's sixth year, written before Rowling's sixth book, of course. Harry is back at school, with friends and in love, but when everything seems to fall apart, who will he turn to?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry sighed and looked up at the moon. He had once again been awakened by a dream. He had been having the same one, night after night, ever since he got back from Hogwarts. He woke up, night after night, seeing the duel between Sirius and Lestrange, ending with the look on Sirius' face before he fell through the veil. This was the dream that had woken Harry tonight. Harry put his face in his hands, willing himself not to cry, as the memories of Sirius washed over him like water. When Sirius had risked his life, time and time again to comfort him, or give him advice. Harry eventually raised his head and was startled to see the sun creeping over the horizon.

Harry changed quietly and read a book about Quidditch until he heard Aunt Petunia starting breakfast. He went downstairs and went into the kitchen. He gave his Aunt a small smile, for though he hated living with Uncle Vernon and Dudley, he felt a slight bond and a newfound respect for Aunt Petunia, for she had kept him alive for the past 15 years. She returned the small smile with one as equally small. Harry started to set the table and Uncle Vernon and Dudley came bursting in. They sat down and Harry's Uncle started reading the paper, while Dudley started stuffing his face with the bacon on his plate.

"Mum, do I really have to go to summer school? I mean, you always said I was smart, do you think I'm stupid now?"

"Oh, of course I don't Dudleykins, but your principle said if you want to move onto the next grade, you must go to summer school!"

Harry smiled at the thought that while Harry was outside, enjoying the fresh air; Dudley would be in a stuffy classroom, having to actually use his brain. This thought was so amusing to Harry, he refilled his Uncle's coffee cup without having been asked.

Uncle Vernon eyed his cup apprehensively and asked, "You didn't put anything funny in here did you boy?"

"Of course not Uncle Vernon," Harry said truthfully, but as the meal went on, Uncle Vernon seemed to be sticking with his orange juice instead of his coffee.

Harry bolted down his breakfast and headed upstairs to his room before Dudley started shouting even louder than he was already about school. Harry entered his room to see Pig, Ron's owl, zooming around at top speed, and Hedwig clucking her beak.

"Get down here you git," Harry half-shouted to Pig, who eventually calmed down for a few seconds so Harry could get the letter from him, and after he had, Pig resumed zooming around in circles near the ceiling, until he became so dizzy he landed on his head on Harry's bed. Harry laughed and unrolled the parchment to read Ron's letter:

_Harry-_

How are you mate? Hermoine's here at the Burrow and we wanted to see if you wanted to spend the rest of summer with us. Dumbledore already said it was fine, so you don't have to worry about him, just the muggles. If they say ok, we'll pick you up on Saturday at noon, and if they say no, we'll pick you up on Saturday at noon.

-Ron

P.S. Dad and I are picking you up by Ministry Cars

Harry smiled and rushed downstairs to ask his Uncle if he could leave.

"Err...Uncle Vernon? My friend wants to know if I can stay the rest of the summer with him and his family. Is that...err...alright?"

"When are they coming?"

"Saturday at noon."

"Will they be busting out of our chimney and ruining my living room again?"

"No, they're coming by car."

"Alright then."

Harry grinned and ran to his room to start packing his trunk. By the time Saturday came around, Harry was all packed, just waiting for noon. When the doorbell rang, he dashed to it and flung it open.

"Hello Mr. Weasley! Hey Ron," Harry greeted.

"Hello Harry, we'll just get your trunk and be off then shall we?"

Harry showed him where his trunk was and the got it in the car. Harry did one last quick search for anything left behind and then went downstairs. He could hear Uncle Vernon muttering something as he passed the living room, but Aunt Petunia was waiting for him by the door. She had a wrapped present in her hands.

"Here," Aunt Petunia said, shoving the package into Harry's hands, "Happy birthday, have a nice summer."

She then clutched him stiffly, in what, he thought, was supposed to be a hug. Harry walked to the car, dazed, wondering what other surprises, even bigger than this, would be in store for him in the coming year.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry explained what happened with Aunt Petunia to Ron in the car.

"She gave you a present and then she hugged you?" Ron asked with his mouth hanging open.

"Yeah, it was really weird."

"Well aren't you going to open the only birthday present you've gotten from your Aunt in almost 16 years?"

"I'm going to wait until we're with Hermione, I want her to be there too."

"Oh, come off it! I want to see what it is!"

"You will Ron! Calm down you thick-headed git!" Harry laughed.

Ron turned pink and punched Harry, and they both forgot about the present in the midst of Quidditch talk until they arrived at the Burrow. Harry grabbed one end of his trunk and the present and Harry and Ron trudged upstairs to Ron's room.

After they put Harry's trunk down Ron ran into the hallway and screamed, "GINNY, HERMIONE, HARRY'S HERE, SO GET YOUR BUTTS IN MY ROOM NOW!" Harry uncovered his ears and asked, "What did you shout for?"

"I want to see what that present is!"

"You prat!"

Ron threw a stray shoe at Harry, who ducked, causing the shoe to hit the mirror behind him who said grumpily, "That's enough out of you two.".

"You hollered for us Ron?" Ron and Harry turned around to see Hermione rolling her eyes at them and Ginny trying to stifle a giggle, but not being successful.

"Come on Harry! You can open it now," Ron said while trying to get the feathers out of his hair.

"Open what?" Ginny asked curiously. Harry explained to Hermione and Ginny what happened, while Ron made attempts to open the package, and they were just as shocked as Ron.

"Well, go on, open it now," Ron shouted at Harry. Harry laughed and started unwrapping the package. When he unwrapped it, he saw it was a frame with a picture in it. It was a picture of his mother. Lily looked like she was about 17 and she was very happy, Harry also noticed a 17 or 18-year-old boy with his arms around Lily. He had glasses and unusually messy black hair, and he too was smiling broadly.

"What is it?" Ron asked excitedly.

"It's a muggle picture of my mom and dad when they were our age," Harry said softly. He passed the frame around and Hermione said, "Harry, there's a note on the back!" Harry took the frame and turned it around. And sure enough, there was his Aunt's tidy writing:

_Harry-_

I thought you would like to have this, it is the only picture I have of your parents and I hope you like it.

-Aunt Petunia

Harry felt completely shocked that his Aunt, who seemed to despise everything about him and his parents would actually have a picture of his parents and then give it to him as a birthday present. Harry passed the frame around again so they could read the note. They were all silent for several minutes before Mrs. Weasley bustled in, greeted Harry, and told them to wash up for lunch.

"That's weird of her, huh? I mean, you think she'd want you to die, the way she always goes on about how much trouble you are," Ron said while they were washing their hands.

"Yeah, very weird," Harry replied quietly.

Harry walked downstairs with the picture in his hands to show Mr. And Mrs. Weasley and was thinking about what would be happening right now if his parents were alive when a soft voice to his right said, "You miss them so much don't you?"

Harry jumped and turned to see Ginny talking to him with a sad look on her face and tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, I really do. Why are you crying?" Harry questioned her as a few tears slid down her face.

Ginny wiped them away and said, "Oh, it's just, you look so sad."

She then gave him a swift kiss on the cheek and walked into the kitchen. Harry touched his cheek where Ginny had kissed him and walked into the kitchen.

"Hello Harry dear! What have you got there?" asked Mrs. Weasley. Harry showed her and she smiled.

"That's very nice dear. Who gave it to you?" she questioned.

"Actually, it was my Aunt," explained Harry.

"Really? Well! That was certainly nice of her," said Mrs. Weasley with a bit of a shocked expression on her face. She swiftly set the frame down and turned to resume making dinner. When Mr. Weasley came down, Harry showed him the picture and told him who gave it to him.

"Hmm…well, that was a very kind thing to do," said Mr. Weasley as he stared down upon the photo. "Maybe later you could show me how these Muggle photos work?" Mr. Weasley asked hopefully. Harry chuckled and promised to oblige to teach him how a Muggle camera worked. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat down to enjoy a hearty meal and chatted with one another, laughter filling the house.

"Well, does the Order know anything about what Voldermort doing?" Harry asked when there was a lull in conversation. Harry noted that no one around the table except Ron and Ginny shuddered when he said Voldermort's name.

"Well, since half of You-know-Who's Death Eaters were caught, he'll be trying to lay low to figure out how to get them back or to get more wizards, witches, and creatures back. He has about half of the giants, and we expect he'll be trying to get all of the dementors back with him. Other than that, we don't know very much, and what else we do know, you can't hear, sorry to say," Mr. Weasley explained as he winked at Harry.

"Alright," Harry said, he, of course would've liked to hear everything, but understood.

"Well Fred and George's joke shop is doing quite well, they're selling stuff like mad over there. They decided to move closer to the shop, but they still come over a bunch to stuff their faces with mum's food," Ron explained while piling his plate with third helpings. Hermione saw this and covered her mouth to stop giggling, and Harry had to turn his sudden laugh into a cough. After they finished dinner, everyone went outside until the stars came out winking at them. They all climbed the stairs to their rooms, calling goodnights to each other, and climbed into their beds.

"Oh, mum said we could all go to Fred and George's tomorrow," Ron muttered half asleep.

"Awesome," Harry muttered back just as sleepily.

Harry woke with a start. He was sweating and wide-awake. He had had the same dream about Sirius, and he could still hear Lestrange's laughter ringing throughout his head. He decided to get a glass of water and grabbed his glasses from the nightstand and headed downstairs. Harry got into the kitchen and saw Ginny standing near the window, looking out, and taking a sip from a big glass of water.

"Oh, Harry! What are you doing up?" Ginny questioned softly.

"Had a bad dream actually, what about you?"

"Just woke up and couldn't get back to sleep."

"Oh." Harry grabbed a glass of water and drank deeply from it.

"So what was this bad dream about?" Ginny asked.

Harry kept drinking to avoid the question, but when he had finished drinking, he felt like telling Ginny everything, so he did. He told her how he woke up night after night, from the same dream, and how he still felt guilty about Sirius. Ginny was a very good listener and carefully considered what he had told her before she spoke.

"I honestly do not believe it is your fault Sirius died, and I know everyone has told you that, and it doesn't make you feel better, but if it wasn't for you, Sirius would've found another reason to go out in public, and I do believe, wherever he had gone, he would've been killed. As for your dreams, I think you have to truly accept the fact it wasn't your fault he died before the dreams will stop," Ginny said, choosing her words carefully.

"Thanks Ginny." Ginny came to where Harry was sitting, gave him a kiss full on the lips, and a quick hug.

"The sun's coming up, so I'm going back to my room, you might want to do the same, unless you want to help with breakfast," Ginny said with a giggle and a wink, and then she rushed back up the stairs.

Harry went back to bed very slowly, thinking about the moment when his lips connected with Ginny's. It felt like white-hot electricity went through his body the moment she kissed him. Harry lay back down in bed still thinking about the kiss when he dozed off, dreaming of Ginny, not Sirius. And despite what Ginny said about everyone saying it wasn't his fault and he probably wouldn't feel better if she said it, he felt loads better.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry woke an hour later, with the sun now shining in its fully glory landing directly on his face through the window, and Ron prodding him in the side.

"Come on, m-m-m-m-m-u-u-u-u-m-m-m said that breakfast was ready," Ron said, while yawning.

"Alright, I'm up, you can stop poking me now," Harry replied sleepily, grabbing his glasses from the bedside table and pushing them up the bridge of his nose, and yawning loudly.

Harry quickly changed into a pair of pants and a sweater, and desperately tried to get his hair to lie flat, to no avail. Ron stared at him a bit funnily, so Harry gave up, and headed downstairs for breakfast. Ron and Harry entered the kitchen to hear Hermione asking Ginny, "Where were you earlier? I heard you leave the room at 4 or something, and you didn't come back until 6! I also thought I heard you talking to someone..." Ginny gave a swift look to Harry, blushed a bit, and said quickly, "I just couldn't sleep. And I was by myself." Ginny smiled and started to fill her plate with her mother's cooking.

"Alright then," Hermione said, arching her eyebrows a bit and sounding not completely convinced, but the subject was forgotten in the eating of breakfast. As they were clearing the table of their breakfast, a brown owl flew into the open window, deposited its envelope in front of Mrs. Weasley. She opened the thick envelope and scanned it quickly.

"It's your school lists. A bit earlier than usual, but just as well, I'll pick up all your things while you children are having fun," Mrs. Weasley said.

Soon, after they had bid Mr. Weasley goodbye, ("Work to do," he had said), Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, and Mrs. Weasley gathered around the fireplace to travel by Floo Powder to Diagon Alley. The children set off towards Fred and George's shop, while Mrs. Weasely set off to buy their school supplies, with the promise that they stay tightly together and with wands drawn. When they arrived at the shop, Harry was shocked to see that it was just as packed as Zonko's, or even Honeydukes was in Hogsmeade.

"They've become quite popular, they are really clever," Ron said, noticing Harry's mouth hanging open. They entered the shop, and fought their way to a door, where Ron knocked, and a few seconds later, the door was opened by Fred Weasley.

"Hullo all! Come on! Get inside already," Fred exclaimed enthusiastically, ushering them inside. This room, Harry could tell, was their office, there were numerous cabinets overflowing with, not papers, as would be expected, but different candies, and jokes in which to torture new people. Harry laughed as George described, and demonstrated, a new Skiving Snackbox, which caused you to belch up slugs, until of course; you took the other end of the candy.

"We got that inspiration from you, dear little brother," Fred said, giving a swift wink to Ron, who turned scarlet and caused everyone to laugh. After perusing the shop for about an hour, Fred and George escorted them down the street for lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Oh look, Potter and his little Weasles and mudblood are going scrounging for food. Isn't that sweet?" Draco Malfoy sneered, as he glared at the group.

"Don't you think if you're going to insult us, you could at least come up with something better than Potter, Weasles, and mudblood? Honestly, you're starting to be just as boring as Professor Binns," Hermione shot back.

Draco didn't turn scarlet as Ron would've, but patches of pink appeared on his pale face.

"Might want to watch your mouth Granger, you never know when a death-eater could be around," Draco sneered.

"Well, since half of Voldermort's death-eaters are in Azkaban, including your father, I think we can say what we want, but thanks for the warning," Ron said quickly.

The group swiftly walked away and set off to find a place to eat. They finally found a place, and sat down and started to talk while waiting for their food.

"Ron, do you realize that was the first time you actually said Voldermort's name?" Hermione questioned.

"Yeah, I was thinking and I decided you were right, there's no reason to be afraid of a name is there?" Ron replied, with a small smile. During lunch, Harry glanced over at Ginny, zoning out from the conversation on the better Quidditch team, the Sparkling Spougots or the Heroic Hippogriffs.

"Oi, Harry! Anyone in there?" George shouted at Harry.

"Wha-What's up?" Harry said quickly, looking away from Ginny.

"What's up with you? You've been staring at my sister for the last 10 minutes," Fred said, smiling, mischievously.

Harry and Ginny both blushed furiously and Harry murmured something about not looking at anything in particular. They quickly ate, and set off into Diagon Alley, looking at the Qudditch Supplies, the bookstore, and a few other shops. Soon, Mrs. Weasley found them.

"Hello dears." Mrs. Weasley said as she gathered Fred and George into a hug. "I was just getting all of the supplies for the people still actually going to Hogwarts," She glaring pointedly at Fred and George

"Dumbledore sent a letter awhile back, offering to reverse the expulsion, but Fred and George said they wanted to stay expelled," Ron explained quietly to Harry.

After Mrs. Weasley fussed over the twins, they flooed back to the Burrow, once Mrs. Weasley confirmed Fred and George would be at dinner.

"Wonderful, more Weasley boys to feed," Mrs. Weasley said, rolling her eyes, but Harry noticed that she did look happy at this bit of news. When they got back to the Burrow, Harry and Ron went up to Ron's room and played Wizard's chess, while the girls sat on chairs on the corner and talked. When they were called downstairs for dinner, Harry walked into the kitchen and was blown away by what he saw.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Harry walked into the kitchen, there was Tonks, Lupin, Moody, Hagrid, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Charley, Bill, and even Dumbledore, shouting and setting off Fred and George's fireworks, so there were dragons circling the ceiling. It took a few moments to Harry get over the shock and realize they were all yelling surprise.

"Surprise?" Harry asked, confused.

"Harry! Are you completely thick? It's your birthday today!" Ron shouted at him.

"It is isn't it? But this is all for me?" Harry asked, pointing at the table sagging with food, and another table, straining with the weight of presents.

"Yes! Now, come and eat, because we're starving," George said, pulling Harry out of the doorway and practically throwing him at the table of food.

Soon, everyone had a plate full of food, and was happily stuffing their faces. Harry couldn't stop muttering his thanks to everyone, especially Mrs. Weasley, whom he knew had to have been cooking the entire afternoon to pull this off.

"No worries my dear," Mrs. Weasley said, beaming, "I'm more than happy to do it for you."

Harry had an excellent time, eating and catching up with everyone, that he completely forgot about his presents until Fred shouted, "Alright you lot, pull up a chair so Harry can unwrap his presents!"

Everyone obliged and waited for Harry to open his presents. Harry grabbed one out of the pile from Ron. He opened it and was happy to find an assortment of Bernie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs, and some Honeydukes chocolate.

"Thanks mate," Harry said, smiling at Ron.

"No problem," Ron said, grinning back ear to ear, as he filched a chocolate frog from the assortment.

Harry went through his presents, thanking each person as he opened the gift. From Hermione he got a book on the History of Quidditch, and his next package was a long thin one.

"Who's this from?" Harry asked.

"Well it's from Remus, Tonks, Moody, and us," Mrs. Weasley said, pointing to herself and Mr. Weasley,

"We all chipped in for it." Tonks said beaming.

Harry opened the package excitedly and a silver broom came tumbling out of the package but, caught itself, and started hovering in mid air. Harry looked at it with his mouth hanging open. It was smooth, with not a single smudge or twig a hair out of place. The handle was, in fact, so bright, Harry had a hard time looking directly at it. When he managed to see the name, it was THUNDERBOLT.

"A thunderbolt?" Harry asked, tearing his eyes away from the broom, "Err...I don't mean to be rude, it's great, I just haven't heard of it." Harry asked, looking quickly at Ron, who shrugged and shook his head.

"Well, you couldn't have, it's not a model that has been released yet, I know some people down in the Quidditch office, and they let me buy it early, it'll be released later this year," Mr. Weasley said, blushing a bit.

Harry sat in open mouthed astonishment before hurriedly thanking everyone for the great gift.

Harry opened the rest of his presents, which included a book of dragons from Charlie, a wallet that would only open to Harry's touch from Bill, a big bag of pranks and jokes from Fred and George, a book about creatures from Hagrid, which had beautiful illustrations of Unicorns, Dragons, Werewolves and even Centaurs. Harry also received a photo album from Ginny, filled with pictures of all the people around him, including the new Order, and pictures of him and everyone, including Sirius.

"I don't remember being in half of these pictures," Harry said in a raspy voice to Ginny. At this, she blushed and explained,

"Well, I planned it for awhile, and I didn't want to ruin the surprise by asking you to get into a picture every few minutes did I?"

"Wow, that's really great Ginny," Hermione said, looking over Harry's shoulder at the album.

Harry setting down the photo album, somewhat reluctantly, picked up the last package, which was marked as being from Dumbledore.

Harry opened it and found an empty stone basin. He looked at Dumbledore and asked,

"Is this a pensieve?" Dumbledore nodded and smiled broadly.

"I thought, that after all you go through, you would want to empty your head occasionally, although I must admit, I have found that summer does that to a great effect to Hogwarts students," Dumbledore said, with a wink and a smile.

Harry laughed and Dumbledore proceeded to show Harry how to use it. After the presents were done with, everyone went outside and ate their deserts and butterbeers murmuring sleepily to one another. Eventually, most of the people had left, except for Bill, Charley, and of course the other guests and Weasleys. They all said goodnight, and Harry thanked them all one last time. When Ron and him got to their room, Harry put his presents in his trunk, and pulled out his Firebolt and handed it to Ron.

"What?" was all Ron could manage, with his mouth almost hanging of its hinges. Harry laughed,

"It's for you! I mean, I got such a great broom, so take my Firebolt, just promise you'll give your Cleansweep to Ginny, alright?" Harry said, smiling.

"I will! For sure," Ron said, looking at his new broom and running his hands over the handle. Harry smiled as they both changed into their pajamas. "Goodnight Harry, Happy Birthday," Ron murmured. "Thanks," Harry said, as he drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harry awoke the next day extremely happy, remembering the wonderful surprise party and the wonderful gifts he received the previous night. Ron did indeed give Ginny his broom, and she was absolutely ecstatic. She gave Ron a big hug and then ran over to Harry and gave him a hug as well.

"Harry, are you all right? You're blushing as much as Ron usually does," Hermione said.

"Hey! I don't blush that much," Ron objected. "Ron, you're blushing right now," Hermione shot back.

"Err. I'm fine, let's go practice Quidditch shall we?" Harry replied nervously.

Ginny giggled and ran off with her new broom, Ron grabbed his Firebolt, and Harry got his Thunderbolt and they walked to the empty field. Bill and Charlie also came and set up a mini field for them and then joined them. The thunderbolt flew smoother than Harry could've ever imagined. It seemed that the broom knew which way to fly even before Harry did. After a few hours of intense play, in which Ginny took a bludger to the face, the group trudged in, covered in mud and ravenous. They lazed about after lunch, with Hermione reading her text books, and the rest chatting. As Harry was laughing about Bill's story of the reason he once got 18 consecutive detentions, Mr. Weasley Apparated in, concern all over his face.

"Kids, you're going to Grimmauld Place right now. Bill, Charley, we'll go there to meet with the Order, You-know-who's just attacked a large number of wizards in broad daylight in Diagon Alley," Mr. Weasley explained quickly. "Kids, get your trunks now, I doubt we'll come back right for a while, and hurry!" He swiftly turned on his heel, Bill and Charley following, while Ginny and Hermione rushed upstairs to grab their trunks.

Harry and Ron quickly grabbed all of the items in the room, whether it was theirs or the other person's and threw them in the trunk. In 5 minutes, everyone was around the fireplace with their luggage.

Harry went after Ron and Hermione and shouted, "Number 12, Grimmauld Place!" and was swiftly transported to the house. Harry clambered out of the fireplace and hauled his trunk up to the room he had stayed in last time. Harry was, of course worried about what Voldermort was doing, but he was also having an extremely difficult time trying to control his emotions from exploding, being in this place again. He walked into the kitchen and saw Lupin and other Order members talking to each other.

"Oh, hello Harry. Alright there? Good, just stay in the house and don't answer it to anyone when the Order members have left, alright?" Lupin said quickly as Harry nodded and more Order members entered the kitchen.

Eventually, Harry was pushed out of the kitchen and as he trudged up the stairs, he heard a very loud crack, which sounded as if all the Order members had left. Harry was so deep in his thoughts, that he rammed into an umbrella holder and covered his ears for Mrs. Black to start screaming. But she didn't. Harry looked at the curtains, but they did not fly open. Harry puzzled over this as he proceeded to his room, where Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were sitting. Ron said to Harry,

"Mum's still here, but everyone else went,"

Harry nodded and asked, "Why doesn't Mrs. Black scream anymore?"

Hermione suddenly looked sad and said, "Lupin told her that Sirius, well, he told her what happened, and since that day she hasn't said anything at all, not a single word."

Harry nodded and then asked, "What happened to Kreacher?"

"He died, and I can't say I'm sorry he did," Ginny said before anyone else responded, with a fierce look in her eyes.

Harry was surprised at her tone and sat down on the bed. They all waited, with Mrs. Weasley occasionally bustling in, saying they should go to bed, or giving them butterbeer. They all waited until past midnight until Bill poked his head in and said they should come downstairs, because Mr. Weasley wanted to tell them what happened. They all looked at each other and stood up and headed downstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They all entered the kitchen together and sat at the table where Mr. Weasley had the bridge of his nose between two fingers and was grinding it furiously. He smiled weakly as they entered and put his arm down and his glasses on, but, as he did, Harry noticed he seemed to wince a bit. Harry was about to question about this as they were all seated, but Mr. Weasley began to speak.

"Well, Voldermort attacked a group of wizards, and he had a whole group of his lot with him, naturally. It seems he has recruited more Death-Eaters, and we think he must be accumulating a fair-sized army of creatures as well," Mr. Weasley explained to the table grimly.

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked before he could stop himself.

Mr. Weasley just smiled grimly and said, "Well, we knew he recruited some creatures already of course, but if he only had a few creatures and a few Wizards, he wouldn't have done an open attack of wizards, right in front of everyone's face. He must have a load of Wizards and creatures either under his control, or supporting him to be as bold as to do this. We dueled it out a bit with a few Death-Eaters and captured two of them, and they were sent to Azkaban. Honestly though, I reckon they'll be out soon, considering Voldermort will soon have the Dementors under his command fairly soon, no doubt." Mr. Weasley looked at them all and said, "Well, I think you all need to go to bed now, as we've kept you up all night worrying."

Before anyone got up to leave, Ginny asked quickly, "Was anyone hurt?"

Mr. Weasley sighed wearily and said, "Unfortunately, two civilians died. As for us, nothing a Strengthing Solution and a good nights rest won't fix."

Ginny, however, had stopped paying attention and stood and walked over to her father's left sleeve, where there was a long cut in the fabric, and something wet. Ginny touched it before he could stop her, and he winced as she did. She drew her hand back, which now had a red sticky substance on it. Ginny then pulled up his sleeve to see where he was hurt. On Mr. Wealey's arm was a long and deep gash, which was still bleeding freely.

"Daddy! Why didn't you say something?" Ginny practically shrieked. Mr. Weasley blushed and tried to cover his arm, but Ginny smacked his hands out of the way.

"It's nothing, really, it's not as bad as it looks, don't worry about it," Mr. Weasley pleaded.

"You should have healed yourself before you told us what went on! You probably lost a lot of blood," Hermione said, with a shocked look on her face.

"Arthur Weasley! How dare you just sit there and bleed without telling me you were hurt! You know I could have fixed it," Mrs. Weasley shouted at her husband as she descended upon him.

"Don't you reckon I'm injured enough without you three having a dig at me?" Mr. Weasley asked, still blushing.

Almost immediately, the girls changed their attitudes. Ginny and Hermione bustled around making tea while Mrs. Weasley healed his wound, and prepared a Blood Replenishing Potion and a Strengthing Solution, which Mr. Weasley took. Harry noticed, by the time they had all finished drinking their tea, he looked much better, and had much more color in his face then he had when he had first entered the kitchen.

After the tea, Mrs. Weasley began to shoo and shepherd everyone, including Mr. Weasley to the bedrooms. For a short time, Mrs. Weasley patrolled the corridors, but was obviously content that no one was talking, for a little while later, they heard her bedroom door close. As soon as it had, Harry put his glasses back on, too full of adrenaline to sleep. Ron obviously felt the same, as he sat up in bed, and they both started whispering excitedly, discussing that night's events.

They had been talking for less than 10 minutes when they heard a soft knock on the door. Harry and Ron looked at each other, both praying silently that it was not Mrs. Weasley. Harry lay back down, pretending to sleep, as Ron clambered out of bed and unlocked and opened the door. Ron opened the door, and two people stepped inside the room, closing the door behind them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"You know Harry, if you're going to try and pretend that you're asleep, you may want to take off your glasses as well," Harry heard Ginny say as she giggled and sat on his bed.

Harry sat up and grinned, already feeling the blood rushing to his cheeks. Hermione sat on Ron's bed and began talking immediately,

"Isn't this terrible? He must be getting very powerful if he's making public attacks in Diagon Alley!"

"He's powerful whether he's attacking Muggles or not," Harry said softly.

A long silence followed this comment, as they were all thinking about the Voldermort came back to power. Thanks to The Quibbler, Harry's friends now knew what had happened, so they never asked him about it, and avoided talking about it at all.

"Well then, as soon as school begins again, we'll have to start the D.A. again, although I think a lot more people will want to join now that Voldermort's back, and I reckon the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will help out," Ginny said after several minutes of awkward silence.

"Do you know who's teaching it this year?" Harry asked, relieved for the change of subject.

"Well, no one had come right out and said it, but some members from the Order have been dropping hints like mad that one of them is going to teach it," Ron said.

Over the next few hours they discussed spells to try when the D.A. was back up, who they thought would teach DADA, and other things until they had talked until past four and the sky began to lighten.

Hermione nudged Ginny and the girls crept back to their room as the boys once again crawled under the blankets, this time, falling asleep quickly.

In the girl's room, Hermione murmured to Ginny, "I love your brother you know."

Ginny laughed and replied, "I know. The fact you two argue like an old married couple kind of gave it away."

Hermione tossed a pillow at her head and they both lay back down and fell asleep quickly.

The boys awoke at 8 with a loud banging on the door, accompanied with the cries of Mrs. Weasley for them to rise. Ron and Harry crawled out of their beds bleary-eyed and they went downstairs and sank into their chairs, still yawning widely and rubbing their eyes. The girls came in a short while later, doing the same.

"Up late talking you four?" Mr. Weasley asked as he sat down, but quietly enough so that his wife would not hear him.

"I suppose so," Hermione said smiling.

They all ate breakfast quickly and headed upstairs where they washed, changed, and started playing Gobstones, when they heard Mrs. Weasley shriek from the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Everyone ran into the kitchen as quickly as they could with their wands drawn, to see what the matter was.

"Put those wands down! What's the matter with you?" Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"We thought a Death-Eater had attacked you or something mum! If it wasn't that, what was it?" Ron asked, irritated.

"O.W.L. results! Come now, open them," Mrs. Weasley explained as she shoved envelopes into Ron's, Hermione's, and Harry's hands.

Harry held his envelope, but still felt like he would rather be fighting a Death-Eater, or Voldermort himself before he would want to look at his exam results. He glanced at Ron, and Ron, like Harry, was staring at the envelope in his hands, looking rather pale. Hermione of course, had opened her envelope and her eyes were tearing across the page, taking in her results.

"Well open yours already," Ginny said, nudging both Harry and Ron lightly.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, looked at their envelopes, and began opening them slowly. Harry unfolded his letter and began reading his results.

_Mr. Potter-_

These are the results of your Ordinary Wizarding Level Exams.

History of Magic-Poor

Potions-Outstanding

Transfiguration-Outstanding

Divination-Poor

Defense Against the Dark Arts-Outstanding

Care of Magical Creatures-Outstanding

Herbology-Acceptable

Charms-Outstanding

Astronomy-Poor

_We are pleased to inform you that you have received 6 O.W.L.'s_

Harry breathed out in relief as he looked at his results. He had passed all of the subjects that he had needed to become an Auror. He could become an Auror. He looked up, with what, he knew, was most likely a stupid grin on his face. He glanced at Ron, who seemed to be just as happy as Harry was. Harry and he quickly exchanged lists as they read the other's results.

_Mr. Weasley-_

These are the results of your Ordinary Wizarding Level Exams.

History of Magic-Poor

Potions-Outstanding

Transfiguration-Exceeds Expectations

Divination-Poor

Defense Against the Dark Arts-Outstanding

Care of Magical Creatures-Outstanding

Herbology-Exceeds Expectations

Charms-Outstanding

Astronomy-Acceptable

_We are pleased to inform you that you have received 7 O.W.L.'s_

Harry looked up at Ron and gave him a beaming smile.

"That's great mate! You got more O.W.L. 's then I did," Harry said, still smiling.

"Yeah, but you got more Outstandings then me," Ron said, smiling back.

Hermione snatched their lists out of their hands and shoved her own into theirs. They read it together and smiled as they read it, knowing perfectly well what the results would be.

_Ms. Granger-_

These are the results of your Ordinary Wizarding Level Exams.

History of Magic-Exceeds Expectations

Potions-Outstanding

Transfiguration-Outstanding

Defense Against the Dark Arts-Outstanding

Care of Magical Creatures-Outstanding

Herbology-Exceeds Expectations

Charms-Outstanding

Astronomy-Exceeds Expectations

Ancient Runes-Exceeds Expectations

Arithmancy-Outstanding

_We are pleased to inform you that you have received 10 O.W.L. 's_

Ron and Harry finished reading and looked up, smiling at Hermione, who had finished reading their results.

"Hermione did you even think for a second that you wouldn't pass all of your subjects?" Ron questioned.

Hermione blushed and stammered, "Well, you know, I mixed up some words in Ancient Runes and then in Arithmancy-"

"Oh come off it!" Harry interrupted, rolling his eyes.

They laughed and showed Mrs. Weasley and Ginny their results.

"Oh well done! All of you! We'll have to have a dinner to celebrate," Mrs. Weasley said after reading over their lists.

They all smiled and headed back upstairs as Ron called back, "Mum, if a Death-Eater does come in the kitchen, be sure and tell us it's a Death- Eater before we haul ourselves all the way down here, alright?"

Mrs. Weasley muttered something that they couldn't distinguish and they proceeded up to Ron and Harry's room to resume their game of Gobstones.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hermione woke early the next morning and stretched and rubbed her eyes. She looked over at Ginny who was still sleeping deeply. Hermione crept quietly into the bathroom and brushed her teeth and hair and quickly and changed into jeans and her favorite sweater. She walked downstairs into the kitchen and sat at the table, wondering what to do. She finally smiled as a thought came into her head. She got up and started pulling pots and pans out of cupboards and pulled food out of the pantry. She started chopping and cooking, and soon wonderful aromas filled the house.

Ron woke up and a wonderful smell reached hid nose. 'Yes! Mum's cooking something really good!' he thought to himself. He looked over and saw Harry was still sleeping very deeply. He brushed his teeth and changed quickly and raced down the stairs and entered the kitchen.

"Hey, mum, what're you cook-" Ron stopped talking as he saw Hermione stirring the contents of a large pot. "Is my mom cooking with you, or just you?" Ron asked, visibly confused.

Hermione stifled a giggle at his confused face and replied, "No she's not. I can cook you know, but I'm giving your mum a break, that frankly, she deserves."

"Oh, well do you need any help?" Ron asked, a broad smile on his face.

"Oh! Well yeah, can you chop these chives and then chop those tomatoes on the cutting board?"

Ron and Hermione worked hard, and soon even more alluring aromas were filling the house. Soon, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Harry, Fred, George, Bill, and Charley stumbled sleepily into the kitchen, grinning and sniffing the air. When they all saw Ron and Hermione laughing at a joke together, everyone smiled a little more broadly.

"What're you doing you two?" Harry asked with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Nothing, why?" Hermione asked, completely oblivious.

Everyone started to help set the table as Ron and Hermione finished cooking the food and a few minutes later, Tonks, Lupin, and Kingsley all walked in. Mrs. Weasley conjured 3 more chairs, and the new arrivals sank into them wearily.

"Thanks, I'm beat! Wotcher cooking there Molly?" Tonks asked as she sank into her chair.

"Well, I actually didn't cook a thing! Ron and Hermione were nice enough to give me a break and cook breakfast for us," Mrs. Weasley answered, beaming at Ron and Hermione.

Hermione smiled broadly back, and Ron, of course, blushed. Soon, breakfast was ready, and everyone was happily chatting and eating the wonderful array of foods that Hermione and Ron had prepared, and complimenting the two chefs. Hermione smiled every time someone did, and Ron continued to blush so badly, he looked like the color of a brand-new Quaffle. After breakfast was done with, Ron and Hermione were sent upstairs, while everyone else cleaned up the dishes, insisting they had done enough. Ron and Hermione talked for a while in Ron's room but fell silent after a while, until they both began speaking at the same time.

"Ron, I wanted to-"

"I need to tell you-"

They both blushed deeply and stopped talking.

"You go first," Hermione urged.

"Well, alright, well, the thing is, I've felt this way for a while and I just wanted to tell you, well-" Here he stopped abruptly and looked away.

"Go on Ron, I won't laugh at you or anything," Hermione urged. "Well, I just wanted to tell you I like you more than a friend. And maybe, sometime, if you want, we could go somewhere.together.like a date.maybe?" He finished, hopeful.

"Oh! Wow! Ron! Well," she began, but Ron cut her off as he rose from his chair to leave.

"Ok, you didn't have to anyways, I'll just leave then."

"Ron! Sit down! Let me finish! I was going to say, I like you as well, and I would absolutely love to go on a date with you," she said as she pulled him down into his chair.

Ron blushed, again, and sat down. They sat in a moment's awkward silence, until Ron leaned over and kissed Hermione on the cheek.

"What on earth are you two doing?" A voice said, coming from the doorway.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ron pulled away from Hermione so quickly he fell over in his chair. Hermione stood up and whipped around to face the door.

"Nothing! I was, err, uh." Hermione stuttered, not able to think up an excuse.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"She had something in her eye." Ron said as he stood.

"Yes! He was helping me get it out," Hermione said, relieved, and praying they would accept this excuse.

"Was he kissing it out then?" Ginny asked from behind Harry, giggling.

"What? No, he didn't, I mean, we didn't, I mean," Hermione stuttered once again, blushing deeply.

"Want to go to our room then Hermione?" Ginny said, grabbing her hand and leading her out of the room. As they closed the door behind them, Harry turned to Ron and grinned broadly.

"Well, what happened? Why were you kissing Hermione?" He said, a wicked twinkle in his eyes.

"Well, err, oh alright, I've liked Hermione for a while and I asked her out and she said yes and if you laugh I swear I'll kill you." Ron said very quickly in one breath.

Harry simply grinned and clapped a hand on Ron's arm.

"That's great mate! Maybe you two will stop bickering like an old married couple eh?"

"Ha ha, you're just so witty!" Ron said rolling his eyes. "You sound like my sister."

Harry's eyes clouded over at the thought of Ginny. Her smooth, delicate, pink lips, her rich brown eyes, her lovely red hair, falling in soft curls around her face.

"Hello? Earth to Harry? Anyone in there?" Ron was asking.

"Yeah! I'm fine," Harry said, coming out of his thoughts.

"Why is it that every time I mention my sister, you get all weird? Do you fancy her?" Ron asked, staring at Harry suspiciously.

"No! I mean, I like her, but only as a friend!" Harry lied, feeling like all the blood in his body was now located in his face.

"Alright then, want to play chess or something?"

"Yeah, ok," Harry said quickly, thankful Ron didn't press the matter further.

The rest of the day passed lazily, the girls staying in their room the whole day, and the boys staying in theirs, playing games, and talking about Quidditch.

"What do you reckon they're talking about over there?" Ron asked as they heard a large burst of giggles coming from the girl's room across the hall.

"You. What else could make someone laugh that much?" Harry said smirking.

Ron grumbled at him and took revenge by destroying Harry's queen on the chess board.

Harry grinned broadly as an idea came to him.

"Hey Ron, your brothers gave me a bunch of Extendable Ears. We can actually find out what the girls are talking about."

"Yes! Get them out then!"

Harry rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out his bag of jokes and pulled out two long, flesh colored things. He handed one to Ron and they grinned at each other mischievously as they put them in their ears. The Extendable Ears slithered out the door and under the girl's door.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Harry and Ron soon heard Hermione's voice, loud and clear.

"So, tell me what my brother said to you already Mione!" Ginny was whispering.

"Well, he asked me out! Can you believe it! I've liked him for so long, but I never thought he would actually like me!" Hermione sighed. "He's just so great."

Harry glance at Ron who was blushing a deep crimson. Harry stifled a laugh and returned his attention back to the girl's conversation.

"So, Ginny, how are things getting on with you and Dean Thomas?"

"Well, he and I both agreed to be friends. Things had just been, awkward, so I brought it up and we both agreed we were much better friends than boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Well, do you have anyone new?"

Ginny giggled and replied, "Perhaps."

"Oh come on Ginny! Tell me," Hermione urged.

Both of the boys froze, anticipating Ginny's answer, if not for different reasons.

"Well, I'm going out with, Lee Jordan, you know, Fred and George's friend."

Hermione gasped. "Ginny! He's a seventh year! Do Fred and George know?"

Ginny giggled slightly. "I know he's a seventh year, don't sound so shocked Hermione! And no, Fred and George do not know, because anytime I tell any of my brothers who I'm going out with, they threaten him and frankly, it makes things a bit awkward."

"Why?" Hermione questioned.

"Well, they tell the guy I'm going out with, if he tries anything with me, they'll break his neck, and if he breaks my heart, they'll break his neck. So our relationship is pointless! If he touches me, he's dead, if he breaks up with me he's dead! Boys are even afraid of trying to kiss me! Not that that doesn't stop me from kissing them!" Ginny explained, giggling furiously.

Harry again glanced at Ron, who was looking very pale at the thought of his little sister kissing anyone. Harry blushed at the thought of when Ginny had kissed him in the kitchen.

"Well, I won't tell any of your brothers that you're going out with Lee. We don't want you having to make the first move all the time do we?" Hermione and Ginny continued talking about girly stuff, nothing more of real interest to Harry or Ron. They rounded up their Extendable Ears and flopped on their beds.

'So that kiss meant nothing to Ginny. Of course it didn't, how could I be so stupid?' Harry thought to himself miserably.

"As long as I live, I never want to hear my little sister talk about anything like that again." Ron stated, bringing Harry back out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, must have been tough." Harry said, trying to make his voice sound normal, to disguise his own misery.

"Well, let's do something besides think about all that bloody stuff she said," Ron said sighing.

Harry sat up, still thinking about Ginny as they started to play a game of Exploding Snap.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Harry looked around. He was in the Burrow kitchen and Lee and Ginny were in front of him, kissing. Ginny looked up at him and smiled.

"Stop!" Harry shouted at them.

They continued kissing and Harry tried to leave. He couldn't move his body. He was forced to watch them. He couldn't even close his eyes. Ginny looked up again and smiled an evil, wicked smile.

"I hate you, you know that don't you? I think it is your fault Sirius died. It's all your fault, and I'll never speak to you again," she was saying.

"No, you said it wasn't my fault, please don't hate me Ginny, don't hate me."

Harry was being shaken awake. He bolted into an upright position and looked around. He was still in his room in Grimmuald Place. Ron was kneeling next to him with a worried look on his face.

"You were shouting Harry, and saying to someone 'Don't hate me.' Are you alright? You didn't read Voldermort's mind again did you?" Ron questioned.

"What? No, no, it was just a bad dream," Harry said. "That's all it was I swear." He added hastily as he saw Ron's disbelieving look. "Just go back to bed, I'll be fine."

Ron climbed back into bed, and Harry could tell he fell asleep quickly by his deep, even breathing. Harry was still too distressed over his dream to sleep. He walked down into the kitchen to get a glass of water, to find Ginny standing there yet again.

"Hi Harry! Bad dream?" Ginny said as he entered.

"Yeah," Harry murmured as he sat down at the table.

"Was it about Sirius?" she questioned gently.

"No, it was about you-" Harry stopped. She had asked so softly he had forgotten that he hadn't meant to tell her about the dream.

"About me? Great, now I'm giving you nightmares," Ginny said, chuckling softly, but with a shadow of concern on her features.

"No, it was nothing, really," he said quickly.

"Harry, you can tell me anything, you know that," Ginny said, as she sat herself across from him and smiling softly.

"No, it was just a dream that Voldermort had killed you and Ron and Hermione, but it's ok, I would never let anything hurt you," Harry lied quickly, except for the last bit of not letting anything harm Ginny.

"And I'd never let anything hurt you Harry," Ginny said, so softly Harry thought he'd imagined it.

Ginny rose out of her seat and came over to Harry's side of the table. She took his hand in hers and tilted his head upwards so he was looking into her eyes. She then slowly lowered her mouth to his. It happened immediately, he felt a warm sensation spreading all throughout his body, and he felt as if he had just had 10 gallons of butterbeer poured down his throat. He grabbed Ginny around the waist and pulled her onto his lap. She put her arms around his neck and gave a small sigh. They finally pulled away after a long while, the both of them breathing raggedly. Ginny's eyes were cloudy and dreamy and reminded Harry greatly of Luna Lovegood's dreamy look. But after a few seconds, Ginny jumped up and took a couple steps back.

"Oh Harry! I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me! Oh gosh, and I'm going out with someone! What was I thinking? Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Ginny ran towards the stairs, and before Harry could even say anything, she was out of sight.

Harry took a deep breath and went back to his room, where Ron was still sound asleep. Harry drifted off to sleep again, but this time, no nightmares haunted his sleep, and he fell asleep with a smile.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next few weeks passed uneventful, with Ron and Hermione no longer fighting, and always holding hands, but nothing more as they hadn't actually gone out yet, and each was too chicken to actually engage in anything besides holding the other's hand. Ginny and Harry never mentioned their kiss, and they never made eye contact. Ron and Hermione were too wrapped up in their own romance to notice anything else, for although they hadn't kissed, they were always stealing glances at each other. But, soon, the time for school had returned once again. It was the night before the kids were to board the train to school, and they had a mini party, for the new school year, the end of summer, and for the excellent O.W.L. results Ron, Hermione, and Harry had received. They had an excellent time, chatting and eating, until Mrs. Weasley shouted over the din,

"Come on! The lot of you, we're getting up early tomorrow! Off to bed with all of you!"

The 4 agreed, for, although they were having fun, they were extremely tired and were quite willing to oblige and go to sleep. The four school children went up the stairs, but they heard a whisper as the passed by Sirius' mother's curtains.

"Harry?"

They all stared at each other. The whispering was coming from the curtains. Harry approached the curtains and slowly pulled them apart. He gasped at what he saw.

Although Mrs. Black had never been a beauty, she looked ten times worse now. She was extremely gaunt and pale, and her eyes were extremely red and puffy, as if she had been crying for a long while.

"Yes Mrs. Black?" Harry said, barely above a whisper.

"I don't blame you. For what happened," she stated meekly.

"Well, you should." Harry replied quickly, his eyes drilling holes into the floor.

"No, I shouldn't and neither should you, now go on and leave me be."

Harry closed the curtains and stepped back from them. He looked quickly but they looked away from him. He was grateful, because he didn't feel like talking about what had just happened, or receiving sympathy. He made his way to his room, and he and Ron changed in silence and climbed into their beds. Harry set his glasses on his table, and thought about what Mrs. Black had said. He never would have thought she would be that kind. He felt that if he were her, he would blame him entirely. He closed his eyes and drifted away, with a small warm feeling in his chest, for now that even Mrs. Black didn't blame him, he felt a small ray of hope that maybe, just maybe, it wasn't entirely his fault.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next morning Harry awoke to Mrs. Weasley's pounding on the door.

"Get up! If you don't get up, you'll not get breakfast and you'll make us all late," Harry and Ron heard coming through the door.

Ron rolled his eyes as he pulled himself out of bed.

"We're always late, no matter how early we get up. But we never miss the train so I don't know what she's ranting on about."

Harry smiled as Ron said this for it was very accurate. They both cleaned up and changed out of their pajamas. Harry, as always, attempted to make his hair lie flat, but it was no use.

"Why even try boy?" The mirror asked. Harry scowled at it and the two boys headed downstairs into the kitchen.

The girls were already there, starting their breakfast. The boys piled food onto their plates and began eating quickly. Once they were all done, Mrs. Weasley swiftly grabbed all their plates and told them to bring their trunks downstairs.

"How are we getting there anyways?" Harry asked Ron as they carried down their trunks.

"Dad got Ministry Cars again, I reckon cause we're toting you around," Ron explained between grunts from the effort of carrying the trunk.

Soon, 1 calm owl, 1 over hyper owl, a disgruntled cat, 2 adults, and 4 school children were crammed into one car and they were off to Kings Cross Station. When they arrived, they quickly found trolleys and headed to Platform nine and three-quarters. Harry and Ron went first together, followed by Ginny and Hermione, with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley right behind them. The children quickly loaded their things and walked to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to bid them goodbye.

"Take care of yourselves, all of you," Mrs. Weasley said, hugging and kissing them all. "Ron, Ginny, both of you send a note every few weeks so I know how you're doing." Mrs. Weasley kissed them all one last time and they all boarded the train in search of an empty car. They finally found a car with Neville and Luna in it, chatting happily.

"Sorry you guys, we have to go to the prefect's car for a bit. We'll try and get back soon," Hermione said as she and Ron left the car, hand in hand.

"They're dating aren't they?" Luna said, as always, in her dreamy manner.

"Yeah, they are, and it's about time they went out together," Ginny said, smiling at the memories of the silly fights Ron and Hermione had had in the past.

"There are some other people that should start going out too though," Harry said quietly, so quietly in fact, only Ginny heard him. Luna and Neville seemed to intent on talking and looking at one another to pay attention to what was going on.

Ginny blushed and looked at Luna and Neville instead of Harry. Immediately she noticed that they were both looking at each other they same way Ron and Hermione looked at each other.

"Are you two going out?" Ginny inquired.

"Well, yeah, we are," Neville said, blushing furiously as Luna nodded dreamily while staring out the window.

"That's great!" Harry said, beaming at them both.

The four of them talked for a while, until Neville and Luna left to go talk to some of Luna's Ravenclaw friends. Harry and Ginny sat in awkward silence for a long while.

"Ginny, about what happened a couple weeks ago, I'm really sorry," Harry said, blushing as he said it.

Ginny stared at him, openly shocked. "What are you talking about? I kissed you remember? It wasn't your fault at all," she said, still a bit shocked that he would blame himself.

"You kissed him?" A voice from the doorway said.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Draco Malfoy stared at Ginny with his mouth hanging open. He then turned his gaze to Harry.

"Even I thought you could do better than that Potter," he said, sneering.

"Oh Malfoy, don't be jealous that I got something better than your cow of a girlfriend Pansy. You'll just have to accept the fact that I got to kiss the most gorgeous girl in school, alright?" said Harry, smiling and stepping next to Ginny. He put his arm around her shoulders and gave an even more broad and cocky smile.

"How dare you-I'll-you-her-pay for this!" Draco sputtered stupidly.

Ginny didn't blush or look away. She smoothly took Harry's hand into hers and smiled the sweetest smile she could muster up at Draco.

"Give Pansy my regrets, I mean, my regards. Alright? Bye bye!" she shut the compartment door quickly and breathed out a sigh of relief. She noticed she was still holding Harry's hand, but she didn't let go. She did blush at this time however. She looked into Harry's eyes and summoned up all her courage.

"Harry, when I kissed you, I was going out with someone, but the morning after I kissed you, I broke up with him. I broke up with him, because, well, I still have feelings for you."

She suddenly looked mortified at the fact that she was holding Harry's hand and tried to pull away.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so stupid! I'm-"

Harry grabbed firmly of her hand and pressed her into his chest and cut her off by lowering his mouth onto hers. They had both thought about this for weeks. Harry had been thinking of her smooth, pink lips that always tasted a bit like strawberries. He felt as if he had never known warmth until he kissed Ginny. He made her feel warm, from the little hairs on his neck, down to his toes. Ginny felt the same. She felt as if she could never be this happy, but at the same time she was terrified this was all a dream. But she didn't dare pinch herself to find out. If this was all a dream, she never wanted it to end. She would love to stay here an eternity, forever being held, caressed and kissed by Harry. Harry ran a hand through Ginny's hair and was surprised to find it as soft as silk. Ginny shivered and let out a small moan. Ginny placed her hands upon Harry's chest and caught a whiff of his scent that almost made her faint. After a long while, they both pulled back, but reluctantly. Ginny's eyes were misty and dazed, and Harry's were cloudy and full of wonder, and they were both drawing in deep, shaky, ragged breathes.

"Is this a dream?" he asked, smiling.

"I was just wondering the same thing," Ginny said, chuckling lightly.

"Well, we'll just have to kiss again to make sure it's real, won't we?" he said, smiling mischievously.

"I'm pretty sure this is real, but just to be sure," she replied, smiling also.

Once again, they indulged themselves in the pure ecstasy of each other.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

After a while, Harry and Ginny reluctantly stopped kissing and started talking.

"Well, what should we tell Ron and Hermione? I mean, they're bound to notice something if we're kissing," Ginny asked. "Unless you don't want to do that with me anymore I mean." She added, looking slightly fearful.

"Of course I do Ginny! Well, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to be, you know, my girlfriend," He said, blushing deeply and looking hopeful.

"Harry! Of course I will!" Ginny gasped, giving him a quick kiss.

Harry smiled stupidly and they continued talking until Ron and Hermione came back to the compartment.

"Hey Harry, Ginny, we just heard a, uh, rumor, from someone, about you two." Hermione said, choosing her words carefully.

"Lemme guess, Malfoy told you Ginny and I kissed?" Harry said quickly.

"Yeah! How'd you know? Wait, did you?" Ron asked, his eyes widening.

"Yes big brother, I kissed your best mate, now what do you think of that?" Ginny said, smiling broadly and taking Harry's hand in hers once again."Oh bloody hell," seemed to be the only thing Ron could muster up at the moment, but Hermione just beamed at the pair and opened her Ancient Runes textbook.

After Ron quieted down Harry noticed Ron interlace his fingers with Hermione's and give her hand a squeeze. Ron pulled Hermione closer to him as she shut her book and he lowered his head, muttering something into her ear that was causing her to smile brightly. Harry took the opportunity to whisper to Ginny.

"Do you know how gorgeous you are? And intelligent? And absolutely funny and witty you are?" he whispered gently into her ear.

She felt his hot breath go in her ear and down her neck and it made her shiver. She turned to him and started said quietly, "Do you know how wonderful you are? You're so kind, and caring, and you are the funniest person I know."

Harry pulled back, looking shocked.

"You forgot to mention how stunningly handsome I am, remember?"

Ginny laughed and Harry smiled. Ginny pulled his ear back to her mouth and started to speak again.

"I love your eyes, and I love the way your hair never lies flat," she said, ruffling the hair at the base of his neck and she heard a tiny growl from him. "You also have lips that I could kiss forever." He pulled back and smiled at her, and she smiled back very mischievously. She pulled him close yet again, but this time it was to kiss him.

"You can't do that in front of me! It's weird seeing my best mate and my little sister kiss!" Ron groaned.

Harry and Ginny pulled apart and poked fun at Ron's distress. They all chatted happily, and Neville and Luna joined them later. The excitement in the compartment mounted as the train began to slow. As they stopped, Harry thought to himself, 'I'm home'

They all climbed out of the train and made their way to the carriages. Harry looked at the horses, which he could see more clear then ever. He felt a twinge of guilt as he though of having all this fun and being so happy, but Ginny took his hand, and the warm feeling he got when he touched Ginny washed all feelings of guilt away immediately. They climbed into their carriages and soon entered the Great Hall. Soon, Dumbledore stood up and all talking stopped immediately. Dumbledore smiled around the room.

"It is wonderful to see all your bright and shining faces, ready to refill your heads from the emptying of this past summer. Now, a few notices before the Sorting. No student is allowed in The Forbidden Forest, under any circumstances," Dumbledore grinned and glanced at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They all grinned sheepishly and Dumbledore continued. "Hogsmeade trips will still commence, and to put your minds at ease, chaperones will be readily available if help is needed. The list of forbidden things in hallways is pinned to Mr. Filch's doorway, and there is to be no magic used outside of the classroom. I'm sure everyone will adhere to these rules. One last notice, I would like everyone to welcome our new teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Ms. Nymphandora Tonks.

The whole Hall was silent for a moment, and then everyone burst into great cheers, minus the Slytherin table, which was only applauding slightly, and that was only a few of them. Harry looked up at the table and couldn't believe he missed Tonks. Tonks was currently a blonde with curly, wavy hair, and looking very pretty. 'Not as pretty as Ginny' he thought to himself, and then blushed for thinking it. After the cheering and applause died down, Dumbledore once again began talking.

"Let the Sorting begin."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Oh yes I'm old and tattered,

But I'm here to tell you now,

You must stand united,

And I shall tell you how

You must grow and learn,

Be together as a one,

Let each other speak in turn,

And together have some fun

It's vital to stay together,

This is your warning if you please,

If we cut the tethers,

It will bring us to our knees

Don't become our leaders,

Who crumbled and fell apart,

Their friendships, how they teetered,

And they became so very tart

So stay strong and firm,

Don't hand out any offense,

And have an excellent term,

Now let this Sorting now commence"

As the Sorting Hat finished its song, the Hall gave applause, though no cheers were heard, for everyone was quietly whispering to those around them about the Sorting Hat's song.

"Well, same message as last year, stay together, eh?" Harry said to Ron and Hermione.

"Yes, well, we already know we need to do that," Hermione said.

Once more, Dumbledore rose to speak.

"Let the feast begin."

Immediately, wonderful foods appeared on the table. Everyone began to eat happily, enjoying the wonderful taste of the foods. After the feast, everyone went to their respective common rooms. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny approached the Fat Lady and gave the password, (Glumbumble), and then headed into the common room. Ron pecked Hermione on the cheek, and Harry took Ginny aside and gave her another kiss. Once again, they felt connected to each other and both felt that wonderful warm sensation all throughout their body. They finally bid each other goodnight and Ron and Harry made their way to the boy's dormitory. They changed into their pajamas, and climbed into bed.

"Goodnight Harry."

"Night Ron."

"Oh, Harry, one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"If you hurt my sister, I'll kill you, regardless of whether or not you're my best mate, alright?" Harry suppressed a snort of mirth and said, "Wouldn't dream of it mate."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Harry awoke the next morning with a deep happy feeling. He threw off the covers, cleaned up, changed and headed down into the Great Hall for breakfast. Ginny was already sitting there, reading a book.

"Don't tell me you're becoming Hermione!" Harry said as he snuck up behind her. She whipped around, surprised, but smiled as she saw who it was.

"Nope. Quidditch book." She said, as she showed him the cover.

Quidditch! How could he forget? He had been banned last year, and Dumbledore hadn't said a thing about to him. Ginny noticed Harry looking suddenly worried and said,

"Dumbledore will reinstate you, I'm sure. He's not stupid, you're the best Quidditch player we've ever had!"

Harry smiled and sat down. He and Ginny started to eat and talk, until Harry began to notice that they were getting some strange looks from some of the girls.

"What's going on with the girls? They keep looking over here," He asked Ginny. Ginny giggled and replied, "Harry, don't honestly tell me you don't know! Quite a few girls have a crush on you, and I expect that Malfoy has told the whole school we're going out by now."

Harry goggled at her. "They have a crush, on, on, me?"

This made Ginny giggle further. "Yes they do! You're the famous Harry Potter, and besides, they love the way your hair doesn't lay flat." She said as she winked at him and ruffled his hair a little.

Harry grinned stupidly. A short while later, Ron and Hermione came down from the Common Room together, and a bit after that, the schedules were handed out. Ron, Hermione, and Harry examined their classes for that day.

"We have Potions first! Great, now I've lost my appetite," Ron groaned, throwing down his fork.

"You never lose your appetite," Hermione said, chuckling. Sure enough, a few seconds later, Ron picked up his fork and continued to eat.

"At least we have Defense Against the Dark Arts!" Harry said cheerily, shoveling more eggs onto his plate.

Everyone finished breakfast and gathered the supplies they needed for classes that day. Harry and Ginny got back to the common room from their dormitories first and Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny's waist.

"Why can't you be a 6th year? I want to see you all the time," Harry whispered in her ear.

"Well, I'm just too gorgeous, I'd probably distract you from your work anyways!" Ginny said into his ear and laughed.

Harry chuckled and gave her a swift kiss. Ron and Hermione came a few moments later, and they all headed out of the common room to go to class. As Ginny left to go to Herbology, Harry waved and smiled until she was out of sight. He, Ron, and Hermione proceeded to the Dungeons and waited outside Snape's classroom. Harry was most unhappy to note that Draco Malfoy seemed to be in Snape's advanced Potions class. Soon, the door opened and the class silently proceeded to enter the classroom. When they had all been seated, Snape emerged from his office and looked around the room.

"I am happy to see some familiar faces, and then again, I see familiar faces I would rather not see ever again," were his first words to the class, and as he said the last part, he looked at the table where Ron, Harry, and Hermione were all sitting. Harry cocked his head and smiled a bright and very cocky smile at Snape. Snape narrowed his eyes at him and turned swiftly on his heel. He pointed his wand at the board, where several complex instructions showed up immediately.

"We will be making the Draft of Invisibility, which will make the drinker invisible until the counter potion is taken. Start now, you have an hour and twenty minutes."

The class worked in silence, too involved in their work to even so much as whisper to someone else. The potion took a very long time and was very difficult to make. Eventually, Ron, Hermione, and Harry finished theirs, and were all extremely pleased to find that Snape couldn't make a bad comment on any of their potions. They bottled their potions, brought them up to the front of the class, and gathered up their things to leave. Harry was heading toward the door when he heard Snape say,

"Potter! Stay! I would like a word with you."

Harry cursed under his breath and walked back to Snape's desk. He tried to be polite and said, as nicely as he could, "Yes Professor?"

"If you so much as don't have the right texture on any of your Potions, you will be out of this class before you can say Moonstone. Do you understand that Potter?"

"Yes Professor. Now may I ask you a question?"

Snape looked extremely taken aback, but nodded dumbly.

"Why do you hate me? Besides that you were jealous of my dad?" Harry asked, smiling and sounding as pleasant as if he were asking Snape to tea.

Snape narrowed his eyes dangerously and said in a low growl, "Rash Potter, too rash. If you don't watch that mouth of yours, it could land you in detention. Now go, or you'll be late for your next class, and I'm not giving you an excuse."

Harry mustered another pleasant smile, and simply said, "Yes Professor." He then turned and walked out the door, still smiling.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Harry walked into his Defense Against the Dark Arts class with 2 minutes to spare. He quickly told Ron and Hermione what happened in Snape's class.

Hermione gaped at Harry. "Harry! You shouldn't talk like that to a teacher! I know he doesn't like you all that much, but he is still a part of this staff, and he should be treated-"

"Oh come off it Hermione! He's a great git, and you know it!" Ron interrupted

Hermione muttered something incoherent and opened her book. Harry and Ron continued talking about what a prat Snape was until Tonks walked in. The class immediately stopped talking and turned their attention to the new teacher. Tonks looked around, and seemed puzzled, as though she didn't know why all these school children were paying attention to her.

"Is there something on my face?" she asked, still thoroughly puzzled.

The truth was everyone was staring at her because currently her hair was short, spiked, and bright blue. Tonks still was looking around for someone to answer her question, but no one did.

"And I thought they were supposed to be smart at this school," she commented wryly.

Someone spoke up in the front, "Your hair ma'am?"

Realization dawned on her face, and then she screwed up her face. A few seconds later, her curly, long hair was back, but this time it was brown. The class just gaped more openly at her.

Tonks chuckled. "I can change my appearance at will. Suppose I forgot to mention that did I? Well, let's get started rather than you all gaping at me all day, you're starting to make me blush you know."

The class chuckled and loosened up a bit, now that they saw that their female Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher would obviously not be like their last one. The class proceeded with Tonks explaining what they would be doing this semester. As she finished outlining the course, she began the real lesson.

"Now, I know this is advanced, but this is an important piece of magic, that you should all know, due to current events," she began. "We will work for however long as necessary for you all to work out this bit of magic, as this is incredibly advanced for your grade. We will start work on Patronus'."

Harry, Ron, Hermione and a few others in the room smiled.

"For those of you who do not know, a Patronus is basically a way to ward off Dementors. Again, it's very difficult, and I don't expect you to get it right away, although I know some of you have practiced," she continued, her eyes twinkling in Harry's direction.

The rest of the class was teaching everyone how to correctly say the incantation, and what to think of while saying it, and demonstrations from Tonks, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Everyone groaned when class was over and they filed out of the class, but they all started talking excitedly with their friends. Harry once again was almost out the door when Tonks called him back.

"Harry, can you stay for a moment?"

Harry told Ron and Hermione to go on, and went to Tonks. She waited for the last student to leave and turned to Harry.

"How are you Harry, alright there?" she asked, a look that was desperately trying to be nonchalant, but Harry could tell she was very concerned for his well being.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I really am," Harry replied, giving a smile to convince her.

"Well, now isn't the best time to discuss it, but I do have to discuss something with you, so do you think you could come by the office after dinner?"

"Of course Professor."

"Excellent, thank you Harry. Here's a late slip, sorry to tie you up."

Harry walked to his next class, wondering what Tonks could possibly want to tell him.

The day flew by, and soon it was dinner. Harry quickly scarfed down his food, and went to Tonks' office. He knocked on the door and heard her voice, "Come in."

Harry pushed open the door and entered the office, which currently had a few pictures and books, but several unpacked boxes in it. One big surprise was the fact that Lupin was there with Tonks. He nodded at Harry as he entered.

"Hello Professors."

"Sorry for the mess," she said, with a sheepish smile.

"No problem at all," Harry replied, smiling back. "So what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, Harry, it's about," Tonks' smile slid off his face and he took a deep breath. "Sirius."

Harry felt his stomach give a great lurch, and he felt as he was going to be sick. He cleared his throat and asked in a deep voice, quite unlike his own, "What about Siri-him?"

She sighed and began to talk again. "Well, as you know, he owned Grimmauld Place, but as you may not know, he had a will. It just so happens that he left everything to you. You now own the estate, and the order would like your permission to continue to stay there, seeing how it's yours now."

Harry was still stupefied by the fact that Sirius had left everything to him. Somehow, he found his voice to reply. "Of course you can!"

She looked very relieved. "Thanks Harry." Harry nodded, still processing his newly aquired house. Lupin cleared his throat and waited as Tonks left the office, patting Harry on the back as she left.

"Harry, just so you know, Sirius also passed on Godfathership to me in his will. That is, if you'll accept me."

Harry mulled this fact over. "I'd be glad to have you as a Godfather, but everyone I care about gets hurt," Harry confessed his worries.

Lupin's face softened. "Harry I would die for you. You know that."

"That's what I'm concerned about," he stated truthfully.

"I'm not going anywhere Harry. I promise."

Harry emerged from the office a few minutes later, and started heading towards the common room. The small ray of hope that had appeared when Mrs. Black said it wasn't his fault, got bigger as he realized that he now had a guardian besides the horrible Dursleys. It dampened slightly as Harry thought about how everyone he cared about always got killed or hurt. He thought about what he would do if Ginny, Ron, Hermione, or Lupin was ever killed. He didn't think he could handle anything happen to them.

'Then I'll just never let anything happen to them' he thought to himself fiercely as he climbed through the portrait hole.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The night passed uneventful, with all of the students doing homework that had been assigned by Snape, which included an essay that was to be 3 feet long and due in 2 days. The real surprise came the next morning at breakfast, when an owl burdened with 3 letters came swooping down to where Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry were all sitting together. Ron looked at the owl surprise, and Ginny glared at it.

Harry looked at Ginny face and asked, "What? Do you know who it's from?"

Ginny nodded gravely and replied, "It's Percy's handwriting."

They all fell silent and stared at the owl, which looked at them all, shoving its leg at them, urging them to take it.

"Go back, we don't want his letters," Ron said with a hard look in his eyes as he spoke to the owl. The owl turned and faced him and once again shoved his leg at him. Hermione rolled her eyes and took the letters off of the owl's leg. The owl hooted gratefully at her and took off again.

"What'd you do that for? I don't want his bloody letter," Ron said, glaring at Hermione.

"Oh Ron, just read your letter. Harry, Ginny, these two are for you."

Harry took his letter and looked at it warily. He still remembered Percy's scathing remarks towards the Weasley family and Harry himself. He finally opened his letter and began to read.

_Dear Harry,_

It's Percy, Ron's older brother. I imagine you remember me, although I'm sure you wish you didn't now. I presume you were informed of scathing and petty remarks I have made against my parents, and you. I would like to take this time to apologize for my rash and stupid behavior and to inform you that I am currently working these issues out with the rest of my family, and I would like you to know that I am truly sorry, and I sincerely hope you bear no ill will towards me, although I would understand if you did. Thank you so much for taking out the time for reading this letter, and I hope we can be friends.

Sincerely, Percy Weasley

For the next few minutes they were all quiet as they read the letters. Ginny's and Ron's were similar to Harry's, apologizing and asking for forgiveness. When they had all finished, they stayed silent, until Ginny spoke first.

"Do you think he means it?"

They all shrugged.

"I dunno..maybe. He really sounds like he is. I suppose everyone deserves a second shot, eh? Maybe we can just forgive him, and see how he does." Harry said.

"But if so much as mentions cauldron thickness, I'll knock him over the head with one. Then we'll see which is thicker, his head, or his cauldron," Ron said, smiling.

They all laughed and finished eating and went to their classes, and although Harry could tell Ron and Ginny were considerably happier now that they their family was being mended, Harry couldn't shake off an ominous feeling that something bad may come of all of this. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind, and promptly forgot all about it.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The next few weeks passed uneventful for Harry. He was pleased, thinking that maybe this year, he would have no trouble at school. Maybe, just maybe, this year would be different. Maybe this year, Harry could be normal. But something strange seemed to be taking place in his friends. It seemed to Harry that they kept putting distance between Harry and themselves. He barely saw Ginny, Hermione, or Ron anymore. A few times he mentioned it, but they said that he shouldn't be ridiculous, and of course they spent time together, they just all studied a lot now. Harry accepted this as an acceptable excuse, for he didn't want to seem paranoid. But after a month of this strange behavior, Harry decided he needed to find out what was really going on. He entered the Common Room after dinner to find it mostly empty except for Seamus and Dean who were playing chess together and a few other Gryffindors. One of these other Gryffindors happened to be Ron, who was playing Exploding Snap. He saw Harry enter and started cleaning up the game and his things as if getting ready to leave. Harry walked over and asked,

"Are you going somewhere? I was hoping we could play chess or something."

Ron turned his back and mumbled over his shoulder, "No thanks, I have to study."

Harry felt his temper flare quickly, but he tried to control it, for the last thing he needed was to yell at his friends when they were already acting strange. He took a deep breath and said, "Can't you spare 20 minutes? I mean, you never cared about school before, and you were just playing a game until you saw me."

Ron turned back around and shrugged. "I really have to study Harry."

Harry couldn't take it anymore. "That's a bloody load of crap and you know it Ron! Why don't you tell me why you and Ginny and Hermione are acting like I'm a freak or something?"

Ron stared and opened his mouth as if to say something, but then thought better of it and closed it. He turned his back to Harry again and proceeded to put his things in his bag. Harry reached out, grabbed Ron by the back of his collar, and turned him around so that Ron was facing him again.

"What is going on?" Harry shouted in his face.

Ron averted his eyes and said in a low voice, "I'm just not so sure if we should keep being friends."

Harry's eyes widened and he felt his throat and mouth dry up immediately. He let go of Ron and stumbled back a few feet. He didn't even catch the look of regret that was on Ron's face, but almost as soon as it was there, it was gone.

"Do Ginny and Hermione feel the same way?" Harry asked in a low scratchy voice that was quiet unlike his own. Ron nodded, still not looking at Harry.

Harry looked at Ron one last time before stumbling off to bed. He finally reached his bed, changed mechanically into pajamas, and climbed underneath the covers. He lay in his bed, not sleeping, feeling at first numb, but progressively feeling worse than he had in his entire life. He had never experienced this pain. He had just lost his 3 best friends in the entire world. He had no one now. He didn't know what to do. He lay awake the entire night, not even dozing off. At 6, he finally rose and donned his Invisibility Cloak and took his Marauder's Map and slipped out of the dormitory. He started wandering halls, not knowing what to do, feeling lost in the world. He didn't have anyone to talk to. Harry wandered around wondering who on earth could explain this strange behavior.

'Percy.' The thought came to Harry quickly. Percy knew Ron and Ginny better than anyone. Maybe he could explain this all, or even ask Ron and Ginny about it. At this thought, Harry felt a little better knowing that soon, the world may make sense soon again. He rushed off to his dormitory, changed quickly and rushed back out to go write a letter to Percy.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Harry rushed quickly to the Owlery, set on writing a letter as soon as he could. He reached it in a minute and grabbed a piece of parchment, quill, and ink. He frantically began writing a letter.

_Percy-_

Hello, it's Harry. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione have been acting very strange towards me and they have just informed me that they no longer wish to be friends with me. I was hoping if you weren't busy, could you maybe send an owl to Ron or Ginny and find out why this happened? I know this is a lot to ask, but I would really appreciate it and I would be forever in your debt. Thanks so much.

-Harry Potter

Harry finished and called out for Hedwig to come down. She landed in his arm and he put his letter on her leg. He told her where to go and watched as she flew out of sight. He then headed down to breakfast in the Great Hall. It was still relatively early, so there were plenty of empty seats. Harry paused, wondering if he should sit where he usually did with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. He decided against it and sat about 10 seats away from his old place, He started eating until he looked up and saw his 3 ex- friends enter. He suddenly felt his appetite and he pushed his plate away. He looked with disdain as he saw Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all chatting quite merrily.

'They don't even care I'm gone. They don't care at all. What great friends they were.' Harry thought as they all laughed at something Ron had said. Harry stood up from his seat and walked as quickly out of the Great Hall as he could without running. As he exited the Great Hall, Harry ran right into Draco Malfoy.

"Watch where you're going Potter," Draco said as Harry stood up. Draco looked around as if he were looking for someone.

"Where are your little Weasels and your Mudblood Potter? Dead I hope."

Harry rolled his eyes and brushed himself off.

"As it is, I'm not friends with them anymore. Not that it's any of your business anyways."

Draco's expression changed immediately and he broke into a cheesy smile and extended his hand towards Harry.

"Well, glad to know you came to your senses. Maybe now, you can be friends with the right people."

Harry stared at Draco with utter loathing. "Just because I don't have my old friends, doesn't mean I'm that desperate. None of this changes the fact that you are a complete and utter git, so bugger off."

Harry pushed passed Draco, his foul mood even worse than ever.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Harry walked slowly up to the Owlery, dragging his feet as he went, to see if it was possible that Percy had returned his letter yet, even though he knew that Hedwig would come directly to him. It had been three days since Draco had extended the hand of friendship to him, and Harry was so desperate for someone to talk to, he was actually considering taking Malfoy up on his offer. But then he took the time to seriously contemplate the consequences of being friends with Malfoy, shuddered, and decided he would MUCH rather be friendless. Harry sighed as he trudged up the last stairs to reach the Owlery. He entered and immediately began searching for white in the sea of brown and tawny colors. After a few seconds of searching, he spotted Hedwig drinking some water.

"Hey! Why didn't you come straight to me! I've been waiting forever!" Harry shouted at Hedwig. Hedwig gave him a look that strongly reminded Harry of the look that Professor McGonagall often gave students with the feeble excuse of, "My owl ate my homework." Harry muttered his apologies and Hedwig stuck out her leg for Harry to receive his letter. Harry grabbed at it as greedily as Dudley would grab at a cookie and almost tore it in the process of unrolling it. It read:

_Harry-_

I am deeply sorry for the treatment that you have received from my brother and sister. Before I responded to your letter, I wrote to Ron and Ginny, and they sent a letter back. I, of course, asked what in Dumbledore's name was going on! They responded with harsh, hurtful answers that I do not wish to relay to you, but it is evident that they reciprocated their feelings of jealousy that they harbored towards you. I hope that although my brother and sister may have tarnished our family name in your eyes, we may still be friends. Please feel free to write back anytime you wish, as I know the sudden loss of your best friends must be painful and lonely. I hope to hear from you soon.

-Percy Weasley

Harry finished the letter quickly, confused. They were jealous? Why would they be jealous? It made no sense whatsoever to Harry, but then again, Ron and Ginny didn't have a reason to lie to their own brother. And come to think of it, Ron had been jealous of him in their fourth year. Maybe it was true. These thoughts came as no consolation to Harry, although knowing that Percy welcomed his letters lightened his spirits considerably.

Over the next few weeks, Harry and Percy wrote letters back and forth almost every single day. Harry still had no one he really liked to talk to or sit to eat with, but he was almost completely happy anyways. He still had friends, but none of them seemed to measure up in anyway to his old ones, except for Percy. Percy, Harry discovered, had a great personality and often made funny jokes in his letters to Harry. Harry always felt much better when he was eating breakfast and a letter from Percy came swooping in. It almost made school more bearable for Harry, although he still despised certain classes, like Potions. He still hated doing his work, but as he had nothing better to do, he managed to finish his schoolwork, projects, essays, and any other work he had to do, and turn it in on time, surprising all of his teachers.

Harry woke up one bright Monday morning and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He cleaned up quickly, changed and went downstairs to eat breakfast. He had started loading up his plate when he saw Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all enter together. Although he now had Percy as his closest friend, he couldn't help but fell a twinge of pain seeing his three old friends together and happy. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ginny glance at Harry with what seemed to be sadness, but when Harry turned his head towards her to examine her face further, she looked the other way. He decided he probably just imagined it and looked up as he heard the owls come in the Hall. He looked for Hedwig and promptly saw her swooping down. He waited in extreme anticipation, for the two days ago he had replied to Percy's letter, which had asked him when the next few Hogsmeade weekends were. Harry desperately hoped this meant that Percy could possibly visit him in Hogsmeade, although he didn't want to seem clingy, so he simply gave Percy the information, although he sat waiting for his response. As soon as Hedwig's talons hit the table, Harry was grabbing the letter from her leg. He unrolled it and started to read frantically:

_Harry-_

I am pleased to tell you that at your Hogsmeade visit this Saturday, I will be in Hogsmeade on business. Maybe we can meet in the Three Broomsticks at noon and spend some time together. I hope to see you there, and if you should have any trouble meeting me at that time, let me know immediately.

Hope to see you there, Percy

Harry finished the letter, and for the first time in a long time, anticipating a Hogsmeade visit. He rummaged through his bag and pulled out a parchment and quickly scribbled his response that the time was fine and he looked forward to seeing him. Hedwig had left, and as she had just traveled quite a ways, Harry decided to wait until after dinner to have her deliver the note. Harry sat impatiently through all his classes that day and finished his dinner as fast as he could without choking on it. He rushed up to the Owlery as soon as he finished and gave his letter to Hedwig. She seemed a bit wary to take the letter right away, so Harry gave her some owl treats and a promise of more when she returned to make it more worth her while. She gave one last soft hoot before flying out the window and into the darkness.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Harry waited throughout the week, feeling as if time was slowing down on purpose, just to torture him. He couldn't wait until Saturday, so he could see Percy, have someone to talk to in person, to just be friends with, like he used to be with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Finally, Saturday came, none to soon for Harry. He woke early that morning, changed quickly, and headed down to the Common Room and sat in his favorite chair. He sat with nothing to do, not even a paper for Snape. He sat just zoning out as the Common Room gradually filled around him. He eventually headed down to breakfast and tried to eat as slowly as he possibly could, although he was still one of the first people in line to sign out with Filch.

He walked around Hogsmeade for a bit, checking his watch every few seconds. Finally at 11:30, he decided to go in the Three Broomsticks and wait for Percy. He entered and looked around and saw a head full of red hair, and was halfway to the table, when he realized that the red hair belonged to Ron, not Percy. He blushed and turned the other way, and sat at a table across the room, still embarrassed by his mistake, hoping that Ron didn't see his mistake. Harry sat for a few minutes, thinking of his old friends until he couldn't bear it any longer and pushed his old friends out of his mind. Finally, at 5 after noon, Percy came in and sat with Harry. They ordered butterbeers and caught up with each other. At one point, Harry glanced over to Ron to see him staring at Harry and Percy openly, obviously shocked. Harry turned his attention back to Percy, satisfied.

'Just because you and Ginny are complete arses, doesn't mean everyone else in your family is Ron.' Harry thought to himself.

He once again became involved in the conversation with Percy, until they decided to leave. They walked up and down the street, entering Honeydukes and the Quidditch Shop. Harry saw that the Thunderbolt had been released and he vaguely thought about the Quidditch team reassembling next week. Dumbledore had come to him and told him he could, of course, be Seeker, and Harry readily accepted, even if he had to see Ron and Ginny, he would at least have something to do besides schoolwork. Harry and Percy eventually went outside and started walking once again. As they continued to talk, Harry noticed the sky darkening.

"Percy, maybe I should start to head back, it's getting a bit dark."

Percy nodded. "Yes, we wouldn't want you out too late. Well, before you go, may I ask what you're doing for the Christmas holiday?"

"Erm, well, nothing really, I'm probably just going to stay here. Why?"

"Well, if you want, you can stay with me for the holidays if you want to. I have my own place in London, and you're welcome to come."

Harry smiled at Percy and resisted the urge to scream. "Of course I want to! What am I going to do here except work?" he said, rolling his eyes.

"Excellent! Well, you best get back now. Anyways, keep in touch."

Harry headed up to the castle feeling better today than he had in a long time. But something at the back of his mind was nagging at him. He pushed this thought out of his head, and thought about on the next few weeks of training for Quidditch and waiting for the Christmas holidays.

The next few weeks passed in a blur, with Harry doing work and going to exhausting Quidditch practices. Harry had, of course, been Seeker again, Ron was still a Keeper, and Ginny was now a Chaser. Mostly, Harry ignored them at practices, and they didn't exactly strike up any conversations with him either. Harry only concentrated on catching the Snitch at practices, and he often caught it within the first 10 minutes of practice.

The entire team, (the people still talking to him, that is), told him if he played anything like that in the upcoming game against Ravenclaw, they would win in 5 minutes. Eventually, the weeks ticked by, the days winded down, and December came on Hogwarts. Percy had sent Harry another letter, telling him he would be picking him up from Kings Cross Station on Friday at 4 pm. Harry anxiously awaited Friday and when it finally arrived, he could hardly contain his excitement. Harry waited in an empty car to the trip back to the Muggle world on the train. He stepped off the train with his things and immediately saw Percy. Percy brought him outside and helped Harry put his things in the trunk.

"Is this a Ministry car?" Harry asked, noticing how perfectly the trunk seemed to accommodate his things.

"Yes, I got the chance to borrow it." Percy replied, sitting in the car.

Harry climbed in and they headed off, going to Percy's flat. When they arrived and they were settled inside, Percy started to show Harry around. Harry turned his back towards Percy as he looked out the window.

"It has a great view here Percy." Harry suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of his head.

He was unconscious before he hit the floor.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Harry slowly woke up. He had a blinding pain at the back of his head, and although he knew it was from where someone, maybe Percy, had hit him with something heavy, he had a tiny hope that it was just a horrible headache, and that Percy hadn't actually done anything. Harry slowly opened his eyelids, which felt like lead. He saw he was an enormous room of an old house, in an uncomfortable wooden chair. His feet and arms were bound to the chair and Harry couldn't move his arms or legs at all without the ropes cutting deep into his skin. He tried craning his neck around to survey the room and saw someone else was bound to a chair as well, but it was just out of eyesight for him to see who it was. Harry heard something rustling in a dark corner of the room and looked quickly to the corner just in time to see a snake slide out of the shadows, looked at Harry, and slither out through the open door. As soon as Harry had seen the snake, he knew where he was. Well, maybe not exactly where he was, but he knew someone had brought him to Voldermort.

'Percy brought you here.' A small voice in Harry's head said to him. Harry felt his blood boiling as he thought of Percy. 'How could he do this to me?' Harry thought to himself as he tried to struggle against the bonds.

He thought of how Percy had been his friend and confident, and if Harry could get free of these bonds before anyone came in the room, Harry would find Percy and thank him in a special way for being Harry's friend. Harry felt the bonds loosen a tiny bit, and he felt a small ray of hope until he heard footsteps along the hallway. The footsteps came nearer, but surprisingly, Harry felt perfectly calm. He sat still as Voldermort came in the room and stood in front of Harry's chair. Voldermort curled his mouth into a smile.

Harry smiled back. "Nice smile. Although, when I try to look evil, I try not to look so constipated."

Voldermort arched his eyebrow but still kept smiling. "You are quite amusing Harry. If only you didn't interfere with my plans all the time, you and I could become quite good friends."

Harry glared at him, "There's also that little matter of you murdering my parents, and then trying to kill me."

Voldemort laughed. "Ah yes, but you know why I had to do that now, don't you? The Prophecy had everything to do with that. I assume that that insufferable prat Dumbledore has told you all about the Prophecy and what it says. I would ask you what it says, but I'll kill you anyways, so I really have no threat to make against you. Of course, I could draw out your death, or just torture you into insanity. Which would you prefer?"

Harry smiled sweetly at Voldermort. "Neither actually, but if I ever feel like getting tortured, I'll drop you a line."

Voldermort flicked his wand at the bonds around Harry and they swiftly flew off. Before Harry could even move, Voldermort had flicked his wand at Harry again and muttered, "Crucio" Harry felt blinding pain running through every vein and felt as though he was being ripped apart at the seams of his body. He was in the most pain he had ever been in, and he felt as if every square inch of his body was on fire. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Harry, it stopped, and Harry lay on the ground, drawing in deep, steadying breathes. He opened his eyes to find Voldermort sitting in a chair and looking at him, still smiling.

"Well well. You're stronger than I thought you would be."

Harry did not say anything, as he knew he would most likely say something to make Voldermort use the Crucio again. Voldermort sat watching him, as if he was waiting for Harry to say something. Finally, Harry thought of something he wanted to say, that had a good chance of him not getting tortured.

"How'd you get Percy to do it?"

Voldermort smiled. "Ah, I wondered when you'd ask about that. I tracked him down and told him that I would kill him if he didn't do this little plan, but he said he didn't care and he would never do it. Well, that didn't help me, so I made him do it. I just put the Imperious Curse on him. Quite effective, although he tried to resist. But, it all paid off for me in the end."

Harry sat up, in complete shock. Somehow he found his voice, and asked, "Where is he? Can I talk to him?"

Voldermort smiled. He pointed to the other chair in the room. "You may want to say goodbye while you can Potter. I'll be killing him shortly."

Harry stood up shakily and went to the chair where Percy was. He kneeled in front of the chair and looked at Percy, who was unconscious. Percy had a few deep scratches on his face, which were still bleeding freely, and he had a bloody nose. Harry shook Percy's shoulder gently and watched as Percy's eyes opened slowly. Percy looked at Harry, and tears started sliding down his face.

"Harry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do it."

Harry gave a weak smile. "I know. He told me he had you under the Imperious Curse. It's ok."

Percy smiled, although he was still crying. "Tell my family I'm sorry. Tell them I love them."

Harry shook his head. "You tell them."

It was Percy's turn to shake his head. "He's going to kill me. I'll die, but you'll survive Harry. You always do. Just tell them."

Harry was about to respond when he felt a pair of hands dragging him back away from the chair. He looked up to see a burly Death Eater smiling down wickedly at him. He struggled, but the man's hold was strong. He looked at Percy who smiled weakly at him. He saw Voldermort approach Percy with his wand clutched tightly in his hand. He smiled cruelly at Percy as he raised his wand. Percy closed his eyes tightly and Harry struggled even more and screamed out as a bright green flash filled the room. After the flash had gone, Harry knew one look at Percy would confirm that he was dead. He took one look at Percy's lifeless eyes and lost all control.

He got lose of the Death Eater holding him and started towards Voldermort. He saw out of the corner of his eye that Lestrange was heading right towards him. She put a hand on Harry's shoulder, but as soon as she did, she was blown back at least 15 feet. Harry looked at her body on the floor in surprise as he realized she was dead. He looked at the shoulder she had touched him, and was in shock to see it was glowing red, as the rest of his body was. He quickly got over his shock as he remembered who else had died this night. He looked to Voldermort, who was standing rooted to his spot, as if he was a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. Harry continued to make his way to Voldemort, with Death Eaters scattering out of his way, not wanting to touch him. He reached Voldermort and lay one hand on Voldermort. Voldermort screamed out in pain as he sank to his knees.

Harry laid his other hand on him and whispered in Voldermort's ear, "You killed people that had families, that had friends. People that loved them. You killed my parents, my friend, and one of your pathetic minions killed my godfather. You have killed too many people that I loved. The prophecy said it's either you or me. And it sure as hell won't be me"

As he said these last words, he saw Voldermort's eyes close. Voldermort's body slumped over Harry. Voldermort, the most feared wizard in the world, was no more. He was gone, this time, forever.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Harry pushed Voldermort's body off of him. He looked around the room at the Death Eaters looking at him in shock. When he stood up, they all started running. Harry didn't care. Voldermort was dead, and that was all that mattered. He looked around in the room for a bit, and located his wand on top of a dusty old fireplace. He felt suddenly drained and exhausted. He went to Percy's body and threw Percy's arm around Harry's shoulder.

'This is the second time I've had to carry a dead person.' Harry thought as he struggled to walk in his exhausted state. He wandered around the house and finally located the front door leading outside. He stumbled out with Percy's body and he came to the end of the drive and looked around. There were no houses, restaurants, anything in sight. He finally remembered he had his wand and he stuck it out. A few seconds later, a purple bus came speeding into sight. The bus stopped in front of Harry and the doors opened. Stan Shunpike leaped out. He looked around and saw Harry and Percy.

"Harry! Bloody hell, what happened?"

Harry looked up at Stan. "Can you take me to Hogwarts? It's an emergency."

Stan looked at Percy again and realization spread across his face. "We're not supposed to do that, but o' course we'll take ya Harry. Get in." Stan helped lift Percy into the bus and he lay Percy on one of the beds in the lower deck. He went up front to talk to Ernie and move Harry up the list. They were soon off, speeding as fast as they possibly could, heading towards Hogwarts. Harry sat next to the bed Percy was, completely still the entire time, hoping when they got to Hogwarts, Dumbledore could explain everything, like he always did. After a short time, they arrived, and Harry got off.

"Do you need help Harry?" Stan asked as he saw Harry off.

Harry shook his head. "I'll be fine now." He walked through the main doors to find the hall was empty. He made his way to Dumbledore's office, still carrying Percy. He reached the gargoyle and said the first candy he could think of. "Skiving Snackbox." To Harry's great relief, the gargoyle came alive and sprang aside. Harry made his way up the stairs and reached Dumbledore's office. He set Percy down in a chair and walked over to the perch where Fawkes was sleeping. He stroked him gently until he woke up. Fawkes looked up at Harry as if waiting for him to tell him what to do.

"I need to see Dumbledore." Fawkes flew off and Harry collapsed in another chair. He felt the night's events overtake him and he soon found himself sobbing. He didn't stop, even as he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. After a few more minutes, he looked up and smiled weakly at Dumbledore. Without him asking, he described everything, from Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, to his body glowing red, to Voldermort dying. He finished, and sat back in his chair, feeling more exhausted than before.

Dumbledore looked at Harry remorsefully and said, "Harry. I have obviously not learned from my mistakes. A few weeks into school, Professor Trewlaney made another real prediction. It said, 'One who is close to the boy-that- lived will betray him, bringing him to the Dark Lord to fulfill the prophecy.' I informed your closest friends of this, and they decided to cut off ties from you, as they wished to keep you safe. Unfortunately, it was because I had heard the prediction that you almost died tonight. I cannot tell you how sorry I am, and it would be pointless to try. I will though, explain to you what happened. When you saw Percy Weasley die, it triggered in you, anger. Anger at Voldermort for killing those you knew. Your parents, a school mate, and a friend. This anger protected you from anyone touching you. As for how Voldermort died, you touched him, and you still had love in your veins. Love from Sirius, your friends, your parents, even Percy. All this love, surrounded you, just as your anger had, and when you touched Voldermort, it surrounded him as well, and overcame him. That is what killed him, for as I have told you before, he does not understand love, or friendship for that matter. He only understands power and greed. Feeling love overcome him is what killed him tonight Harry."

Harry sat in silence for several minutes. He looked up and smiled at Dumbledore. "Hopefully, nothing like this will happen again, but if it does, just tell me ok? It seems every time you try and protect me, I end up getting almost killed. You're just as bad as Dobby." Dumbledore smiled at Harry. His smile faded as he looked to Percy's body.

"Let's go to the hospital wing. You need a Strengthening Solution and a good night's rest. While you receive your solution, I will wake your friends."


End file.
